


Nightly Arrows

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, Drabble, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Metaphors, Not Sure if it Counts, Poetry, better be safe tho, but that's only bad verse in it, first attempt at this kind of thing, like I know I said poetry, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: A shared night between Tony and Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Kudos: 14





	Nightly Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> G3 of frostiron bingo "There's an arrow in your butt." (Shrek quote). How it came to be nsfw I do not know.

t was a quiet night

No hero or villain in sight 

All but two bodies on fire

Filled with nothing but desire

Chambers devoid of light

Apart one yet not that bright

A man's heart

And company he does not wish to part

Both lovingly entangled

Then one laughed

"Wouldn't you say, Loki

There's an arrow in your butt?"

"Haven't I told you" said he

"No pop culture references like that?"

"For sacred isn't the bed

Only until the night one is to be wed."

Yet words aren't enough 

To say what happened later on that night.

PS. They fucked


End file.
